An evaporative emissions (EVAP) system of a vehicle captures and stores fuel vapor that evaporates from liquid fuel (e.g., gasoline) housed in a fuel tank. Because it is highly combustible, the use of this fuel vapor for engine combustion has various benefits. One example use of fuel vapor is to decrease hydrocarbon (HC) emissions during engine cold starts. The amount of available fuel vapor, however, is limited by the rate at which it evaporates from the liquid fuel and is then stored in a vapor canister. Accordingly, while conventional EVAP systems do work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.